Letting Go
by Wonderbat Erin
Summary: A series of stories, starting from when Murtagh leaves for the North.


**I think you know where this begins... Just in case, it's just before Murtagh goes all Invisible Man (and dragon!) and flies away, making poor Eragon chase after them. *smirk* Yeah, right. Poor Eragon. I'm sorry all my recent fics have been so short, I don't really have time to write TONS 'cos of exams. In fact, I'm writing this at night on my phone. Anyways, I'll try and do better! I don't own anything!**

Nasuada stared bleakly at Murtagh, holding back her tears. He'd always considered her to be strong. She didn't want to prove him wrong, not now.

She released a strange, choked laugh."Wow. Eragon killed Galbatorix. I... I never actually thought he could."

Murtagh nodded in a sombre manner. His eyes softened as he gazed at her."You'll become the queen now, I suppose?"

She nodded, and there elapsed an awkward silence between them.

"How... How do you feel now?"he asked hesitantly.

"Happy. And a little surprised."

"I didn't mean that. How are your wounds?"Murtagh said softly.

Nasuada smiled balefully."I did what I had to."

Without warning, he lifted his hand and tore away the collar of her tattered shift, revealing the burns the iron had inflicted upon her. A sharp, slithering sound alerted her to the fact that Eragon had drawn Brisingr halfway out of its sheath before stopping, his large slanted eyes filled with shock, horror and recognition.

Nasuada nodded, and bowed her head, ashamed that he should see her when she appeared so scarred and ugly. The burns twinged slightly, and she winced inwardly.

Then Murtagh began to speak hesitantly in the Ancient Language, placing his hands gently on her wounds. She could not help it - she let relief show on her face as the spell drained away all her pain.

Then Murtagh stepped towards Thorn and murmured a few unintelligible words. The air around him shimmered, then a few saddlebags appeared on the scarlet dragon. He handed them to her."These are the Eldunarí Galbatorix gave me,"he explained. Nasuada placed the bags on the ground and then straightened to face him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and he stiffened, but did not draw away.

"And what of you, Murtagh?"she asked softly."What are you going to do?"

He gazed into the distance and replied, as if far away,"I am going to leave with Thorn. We need to... heal, I suppose you'd say."He gave a bitter laugh.

Nasuada looked away."Please... won't you stay?"

"I can't."

"I'm the leader of the Varden!"she burst out, finally letting the tears fall."I could get you exonerated of your crimes, Murtagh, please, I beg you!"She was clutching at straws now, and they both knew it.

"The dwarves and the elves would never sanction me,"Murtagh replied sadly."Nasuada, don't worry about me. I'm sure you'll be able to find someone to take... my place."he seemed to choke a little as he said it."Perhaps in time you'll forget about me, and - "

Nasuada stared at him in horror. "Don't!"she spat."Don't ever say that! I love you, Murtagh Morzansson, and I have always loved you. I'd never - " She stopped dead, realising what she had just revealed. He stared back at her, eyes wide with disbelief. "You... love me?"he said, shaking his head."Even after everything I've done?"

"Yes,"she breathed."Oh, I love you, Murtagh!"It was exalting to say, yet she was fearful of rejection.

He blinked a few times, like a flabbergasted owl, then said softly, "I... I love you too, Nasuada... It nearly killed me to see what that bastard Galbatorix did to you."

He held her close, then released her. "I'll be back, my love."

With a final glance back, Murtagh climbed onto Thorn. The red dragon peered at Nasuada with one great red eye and said to her, his vast consciousness both inspiring awe in and terrifying her. _Thank you for making my __Rider happy, dark-skinned-warrior-Nasuada. It has been long since any __pleasure has entered his life._

_It is an honour, Thorn Istalrí-hjarta_, Nasuada replied, using an honourific she had once heard being applied to a famous dragon. There was a stirring of pride. _Eridor Istalrí-hjarta was an ancestor of __mine..._ sighed the dragon.

Murtagh leaned down and kissed Nasuada softly."Goodbye,"he whispered. "Goodbye,"she said in return, managing a weak smile. Then Murtagh cast a spell to keep himself invisible, and they were gone.

**I'm going to continue this, don't worry! Except the next one will be about Murtagh coming back. Review please, they make my day!**

_**Glossary:**_

_**Istalrí-hjarta - Fireheart**_


End file.
